brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Stormtrooper
See also 75531 Stormtrooper Commander, Sandtrooper, Scout Trooper, Snowtrooper. |Accessories = Old gun Large old gun Blaster (Part x1740) Rifle Helmet |Inventory = (View) |Years = 2001, 2002, 2005-2019 |Appearances = 6211 Imperial Star Destroyer 7139 Ewok Attack (Original variant)(1) 7146 TIE Fighter (Original variant)(1) 7201 Final Duel II (Origianl variant)(1) 7264 Imperial Inspection (Printed legs) 7659 Imperial Landing Craft 7667 Imperial Dropship 8087 TIE Defender (Black head)(1) 9489 Endor Rebel Trooper & Imperial Trooper Battle Pack (2012 variant)(1) 10123 Cloud City (Original variant)(1) 10188 Death Star 10212 UCS Imperial Shuttle 30005 Imperial Speeder Bike 75053 The Ghost (Rebels Variant) 75078 Imperial Troop Transport(Rebels Variant) 75146 Star Wars Advent Calendar 4560075 Silver Stormtrooper Magnet‎ K4479 TIE Fighter & TIE Bomber Kit Celebration IV Set }} A Stormtrooper is a minifigure first released in 2001, and is based on the Stormtrooper from the Star Wars universe. Description Stormtroopers have been featured a wide variety of sets in the Star Wars Theme, and have been redesigned with more detail or fixed details often. Although the standard Stormtrooper looks almost the same in every set they have been released in, over the years, they have been slightly redesigned multiple times. The helmet has also been redesigned five times. One of those variations appeared in the 7264 Imperial Inspection set, where they had more detailed shin plates. The set featured four troopers with previously unused leg detail, having increased detail of the utility belt and knee plates over the usual blank legs. There are currently five variations of the LEGO Stormtrooper helmets: One with two mouth grills split into halves, the second with a single black mouth grill, and the third with a thick, gray mouth grill with small black lines, the fourth with a thick gray mouth grill separated by small black lines and with a black outline around it and the fifth and latest one, which features exaggerated mouth printing to more closely resemble the Stormtroopers in Star Wars: Rebels. The eyes have also been enlarged gradually throughout the years. In 2009, a special edition silver Stormtrooper was released as a magnet set to commemorate 10 years of LEGO Star Wars. It was later released as a promotional minifigure at Toys "R" Us. In 2012, Stormtroopers and Scout Troopers were given new flesh-colored faces printed on a black head piece, similar to Jango Fett's face from the 2002 ''Slave I'''' set, and the Stormtroopers were given a new torso. Previously, all Stormtrooper heads were all black, yellow, or flesh-colored. In the Video Games Stormtroopers have appeared in three out of the four LEGO Star Wars Video Games, although in ''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars, the player must complete 10 Minikits in a level. Background The Imperial Stormtroopers were the nameless, faceless, loyal soldiers of the Galactic Empire. They were formed after the reformation of the Republic from Clone Troopers. The Clones were given new armor and soon non-cloned humans were allowed to join the Stormtrooper ranks after graduating from the Imperial Military Academies across the galaxy. Stormtroopers are the most common unit in the Empire, seen on many planets as the footsoldiers. Lego.com Description Trivia * The ''Star Wars Rebels'''' Stormtroopers have the same head as the new Phase I and II Clone Troopers. Appearances * 6211 Imperial Star Destroyer * 7139 Ewok Attack * 7146 TIE Fighter * 7201 Final Duel II * 7264 Imperial Inspection * 7659 Imperial Landing Craft * 7667 Imperial Dropship * 8087 TIE Defender * 9489 Endor Rebel Trooper & Imperial Trooper Battle Pack * 10123 Cloud City * 10188 Death Star * 10212 UCS Imperial Shuttle * 10236 Ewok Village * 30005 Imperial Speeder Bike * 75053 The Ghost * 75055 Imperial Star Destroyer * 75060 Slave I * 75078 Imperial Troop Transport * 75083 AT-DP * 75090 Ezra's Speeder Bike * 75141 Kanan Speeder Bike * 75146 Star Wars Advent Calendar * 75157 Captain Rex's AT-TE Walker * 75159 The Death Star * 75165 Imperial Trooper Battle Pack * 75172 Y-Wing Starfighter * 75222 Betrayal at Cloud City * 75229 Death Star Escape * 75235 X-Wing Starfighter Trench Run * 75262 Imperial Dropship - 20th Anniversary Edition * 4560075 Silver Stormtrooper Magnet‎ * K4479 TIE Fighter & TIE Bomber Kit * Celebration IV Set Other Physical Appearances * 8008 TECHNIC Stormtrooper * 75531 Stormtrooper Commander * 41620 Stormtrooper LEGO Time Appearances * C001 LEGO Star Wars Clock Video Game Appearances * LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game * LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy * LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga * LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars * ''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' Movie Appearances * LEGO Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Brick * LEGO Star Wars: Bombad Bounty * LEGO Star Wars: The Han Solo Affair * LEGO Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Out Gallery of Variants Gallery 21-Stormtrooper.png|From 2016 Advent calendar Newtrooper.jpg|The Stormtrooper faces from 2012 and on Stormtrooper Poster.png 41GASychAKL.jpg|In 2016, LEGO released a new battle-damaged Stormtrooper minifigure with a jet pack for Star Wars: Battlefront StormtrooperII.jpg|A Stormtrooper in LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy Rapidfire!.jpg|Stormtroopers as seen in LEGO Star Wars: Bombad Bounty Screen Shot 2014-01-10 at 12.41.36 PM.png|In the Video Game L (140).jpg|Appearance in LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens Category:Star Wars minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2001 Category:Star Wars Rebels minifigures Category:Star Wars Category:Rogue One: A Star Wars Story